A structure, such as an aircraft or an airplane, may sustain damage based on impact from an object, due to stresses experienced during operation, from lightning strikes, or from normal wear and tear. Detecting damage to the structure allows for maintenance to be performed that extends the functional lifespan of the structure. Thus, performing regular inspections on a structure for damage are necessary.
Existing systems and methods for inspecting a structure involve inspecting the entirety of, or a large portion of, the structure at regular intervals, or in response to known damage. However, using sensors to scan the entirety of a structure can be time-consuming, costly, and inefficient. Further, many structures are relatively high above ground level or irregularly shaped, making installation of sensor equipment to inspect for damage impractical.
What is needed is a system for performing targeted evaluation of a structure for damage.